urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sierra Dean
Sierra Dean — Author Website Sierra Dean | Author, Shoe Afficianado and Rogue Historian About the Author Sierra Dean Bio: Sierra Dean is a reformed historian. She was born and raised in the Canadian prairies and is allowed annual exit visas in order to continue her quest of steadily conquering the world one city at a time. Making the best of the cold Canadian winters, Sierra indulges in her less global interests: drinking too much tea and writing urban fantasy. Ever since she was a young girl she has loved the idea of the supernatural coexisting with the mundane. As an adult, however, the idea evolved from the notion of fairies in flower beds, to imagining that the rugged-looking guy at the garage might secretly be a werewolf. She has used her overactive imagination to create her own version of the world, where vampire, werewolves, fairies, gods and monsters all walk among us, and she’ll continue to travel as much as possible until she finds it for real. ~ Samhain * Full Bio: About | Sierra Dean Genres * Genres: Urban Fantasy, New Adult Romance Writing Style Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Rom-UF’’’=Romantic Urban Fantasy, ‘’’PNR’’’=Paranormal Romance, ‘’’Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, NA=New Adult, Other Writings Anthologies: * Freebies: * Cover Artists & Contributors * Artist—Secret McQueen series: not listed — Source: * Artist—Genie McQueen series: — Source: Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes *Goodreads | Sierra Dean Quotes (Author of Something Secret This Way Comes) *Secret McQueen Series *Sierra Dean famous quotes from TopFamousQuotes.com Notes (any other tidbit about the author) See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: * ~ Author * Sierra Dean (Author of Something Secret This Way Comes) ~ Goodreads * Sierra Dean ~ FF * Sierra Dean - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * Sierra Dean Author Page ~ Shelfari * Sierra Dean author of Secret McQueen, Genie McQueen series ~ Fictfact * Sierra Dean ~ LibraryThing Series Pages—Secret McQueen series: * Secret McQueen | Sierra Dean ~ Author * Goodreads | Secret McQueen series by Sierra Dean ~ Goodreads * Secret McQueen - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Secret McQueen Series ~ Shelfari * Secret McQueen | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Secret McQueen series by Sierra Dean ~ FictFact Series Pages—Genie McQueen series: *Genie McQueen | Sierra Dean ~ Author * Goodreads | Genie McQueen series by Sierra Dean ~ Goodreads *Sierra Dean ~ FF *Bayou Blues: (Genie McQueen 1) by Sierra Dean (series page not made yet) ~ Shelfari *Bayou Blues: A Genie McQueen Novel by Sierra Dean ~ LibraryThing *FictFact - Genie McQueen series by Sierra Dean ~ FictFact *Sierra Dean - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Interview - Sierra Dean | The Book Pushers ~ Smexy Books *Interview with SIERRA DEAN, Author of the Secret McQueen Series | shewolfreads *Author Interview with Sierra Dean | The Book Nympho *Ex Libris: Author Interview with Sierra Dean + Giveaway *Between dreams and reality | Interview: Sierra Dean & Concours *‎Author Post: Sierra Dean: Secret & Genie - Book Girl *An Extra Hour Celebration {Sierra Dean interview & giveaway} - 25 Hour Books *From the Shadows: Guest Author Interview: Sierra Dean Articles: * Author: *Sierra Dean | Author, Shoe Afficianado and Rogue Historian *Sierra Dean (Author of Something Secret This Way Comes) ~ Goodreads Community, Fan Sites: *(2) Sierra Dean ~ FB *Sierra Dean on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Something Secret This Way Comes (Secret McQueen -1) by Sierra Dean .jpg|1. Something Secret This Way Comes (Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/something-secret-this-way-comes/ A Bloody Good Secret (Secret McQueen #2) by Sierra Dean.jpg|2. A Bloody Good Secret (Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/a-bloody-good-secret/ Deep Dark Secret (Secret McQueen #3) by Sierra Dean.jpg|3. Deep Dark Secret (Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/deep-dark-secret/ Keeping Secret (Secret McQueen #4) by Sierra Dean .jpg|4. Keeping Secret (Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/keeping-secret/ Grave Secret (Secret McQueen #5) by Sierra Dean.jpg|5. Grave Secret (Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/grave-secret/ Secret Unleashed (Secret McQueen #6) by Sierra Dean.jpg|6. Secret Unleashed (Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/secret-unleashed/ Cold Hard Secret (Secret McQueen #7) by Sierra Dean .jpg|7. Cold Hard Secret (Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/cold-hard-secret/ A Secret to Die For (Secret McQueen #8) by Sierra Dean.jpg|8. A Secret to Die For (Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/a-secret-to-die-for/ The Secret Guide to Dating Monsters (Secret McQueen 0.5) by Sierra Dean.jpg|0.5. The Secret Guide to Dating Monsters (Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/the-secret-guide-to-dating-monsters/ Secret Santa (Secret McQueen #2.5) by Sierra Dean.jpg|2.5. Secret Santa (Secret McQueen series) by Sierra Dean ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.sierradean.com/books/secret-santa/ • Category:Authors Category:Canadian Authors